Ojos De Diamante
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: no recordaba porque estaba tirada en ese callejón, a altas horas de la noche. vio unos ojos de diamantes y quiso huir -ya es demasiado tarde, Maka. (dijo Soul) ¿que pasaría ahora? ¿enserio era demasiado tarde para salvarse de esos vampiros?/ Song-Fic Diamond Eyes, College 11/ porque todos queremos ser iguales, estamos enamorados de los demonios de ojos de diamantes...


**DEMONIOS DE OJOS DE DIAMANTES**

**En lo profundo de la noche Cuando no hay luz**

**Todos ellos salen a jugar Ojos hermosos**

**Bajo disfraz Se llevaran tu alma lejos**

**Si no lo sabes Ellos viven en el suelo**

**Entrando en todos tus sueños Cuando te des cuenta**

**Ellos verán Desaparecerán mágicamente**

Todo estaba muy oscuro, no alcanzaba a ver nada. Poco recuerdo lo que paso, solo flashes y ecos borrosos.

Entonces los vi…

Eran muchos… todos jugando…

Ojos hermosos de todos los colores… verdes, rojos, azules, lilas y dorados…

Me asuste, trate de salir corriendo pero hice demasiado ruido y se alertaron. Cuando volví a ver, desaparecieron _mágicamente._

**No quiero comenzar una pelea**

**En un paso ellos tomarán tu vida**

**Demonios de las noches más oscuras**

**Lujo y ojos de diamante**

Salí corriendo de allí, si me encontraban… todo estaría perdido.

En las calles no había un alma y tampoco recordaba en donde diablos estaba.

Estos tacos comenzaban a molestarme, me lo saque. El vestido blanco, ahora de un tono más _sucio_ por el sudor y la mugre del lugar donde estaba tirada, también algo roto.

Mis pies descalzos resonaban como eco en la penumbra de la noche. Escuche un ruido. Una, dos, tres pisadas detrás de mí.

Tuve miedo otra vez.

_**Aquí en Death City era conocida la existencia de vampiros, el gobierno trataba de lidiar con ellos pero no había forma.**_

_**Era una enfermedad…**_

_**Una enfermedad sin cura, según varios científicos.**_

_**Eran conocidos como los demonios de las noches más oscuras.**_

_**Shinigami-sama, el vampiro enfermo que comenzó todo esto, era buscado por todas las personas, pero nadie nunca lo pudo encontrar. De eso ya han pasado cinco años.**_

_**Me llamo Maka Albarn y tengo veintiún años.**_

Entonces apareció delante mio. Un albino de tez pálida, tenía trajes de gala y unos ojos rojos brillantes.

-no hullas –su voz sonaba dura y ronca- no puedes hacerlo.

Grite, di media vuelta y corrí lo máximo que me daban mis piernas.

**Y caemos En la noche**

**No tengas miedo**

**Que tal vez ellos vendrán y te morderán**

**Porque queremos Ser iguales**

**Estamos enamorados**

**De los demonios de los ojos de diamantes**

**Los demonios de los ojos de diamante**

"No debo tener miedo, no debo, no debo" me repetía mientras seguía corriendo, si caía presa del miedo… seria mi fin.

Choque contra algo duro y caí.

-no puedes huir, no lo hagas- su voz sonaba algo triste.

_**Muchos querían ser iguales a ellos. Lujos, ojos de diamantes, vida inmortal y belleza eterna: sonaba algo tentadora esa idea. Era algo… enamoradiza ante el ojo humano.**_

-yo no quiero ser como ustedes- susurre muy bajo –por favor, aléjate.

Me agarro fuerte del brazo y me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿no lo vez? Ya es tarde para ti… Maka.

Y hay caí en lo que en verdad pasaba.

**Estarás de acuerdo**

**Creerás**

**En todo lo que dicen**

**Es venenoso**

**Veneno de la felicidad**

**Incluso no sentirá nada**

**Sienta en su piel. Se arrastra**

**Sediento por solo una**

**Probada de tu sangre**

**Entra a este juego**

**Y cuando todo haya acabado**

**Veras que ellos han ganado**

Estaba rodeada de ellos. Sus ojos me veían con ferocidad y hambre. Pero no tuve miedo.

No temí por mi vida, no me temblaron las piernas ni nada por el estilo.

Me rendí ante sus brazos y sentí el veneno por mis venas, el _veneno de la felicidad _como lo llaman algunos.

-¿tienes sed? –alguien, no supe quien, me pregunto eso- Maka-chan ¿estas sedienta?

La vi. Su pelo negro como el carbón y sus ojos azules brillaban como el diamante

"_Tsubaki" _ ¿Quién? ¿Que cosa? No lo sabia, pero eso me venia a la mente cada que la veía.

Un momento… ¿sed?... ¡¿SED?!

-si –mi mente actuó por si sola- tengo mucha sed… -la garganta de pronto me ardía mucho.

Un golpe seco me hizo voltear. Un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azul alborotado arrojo el cuerpo de una niña, ya muerta, frente a mí.

-es toda tuya, nosotros ya cenamos.

Me maree un poco y caí… comencé a recordar.

"_salía de la fiesta de mi prima Kim, pero sentí unos pasos seguirme en la penumbra…_

_Apresure el paso, pero era demasiado tarde… lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas por el miedo…_

_Su sonrisa de tiburón me asusto, caí y luego… Soul clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello. Pude sentir el veneno recorrer todo mi organismo en segundos"_

-¡oh, Dios! –susurre sorprendida.

-¿ya lo recuerdas, Maka? Te lo dije, ya es tarde.

**Y caemos En la noche**

**No tengas miedo**

**Que tal vez ellos vendrán y te morderán**

**Porque queremos Ser iguales**

**Estamos enamorados**

**De los demonios de los ojos de diamantes**

**Los demonios de los ojos de diamante**

_**Solo que a mi no me parecía así, ¡yo nunca quise esto!**_

_**Pero… no puedes evitar enamorarte de los demonios de ojos rojos…**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**_

**Oli olitasss, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy hace un calor y ensima ¡LLUEVE! ¿pueden creerlo? La humedad me esta matando…. Espero que les guste este one-shot. Amo esta canción de College 11 y me rondaba esta historia hace ya unos tres días.**

**Kisses para todos! Los vere en otra de mis locuras ejem dijo fics! Bye bye**


End file.
